OS-Lollis
by Anahid-Mizuki
Summary: Ein OS über die verschiedenen Geschmäcker und die Auswirkungen ;)
Ich weiß ich bin nicht sonderlich bekannt als Autorin, ABER sollte jemand diese Geschichte schon einmal auf gelesen haben, dann hat das alles seine Richtigkeit. Dies ist nur mein Account im englischen Bereich. Ich habe die Story also nicht geklaut.

Warnung: Slash, HP/SS, Alptraumgefahr (eventuell xD) :D

Disclaimer:  
Ich verdiene kein Geld oder sonst etwas mit diesem OS. Die Charaktere, sowie die Welt gehören J. . Und halt der ganze restliche Kram. Über reviews freue ich mich. Allerdings auch über Klicks. Also fühlt euch nicht zu etwas gezwungen.  
Tja wenn ihr irgendwas findet, das unstimmig ist könnt ihr mir das gerne mitteilen, genauso wenn ihr Rechtschreibfehler findet.  
Außerdem hoffe ich natürlich, dass ihr viel Spaß habt beim Lesen, auch wenn der Text vielleicht etwas kurz ist. ;)

-

Lollis.  
Das Thema!  
Wie zum Teufel waren sie im Unterricht noch mal auf dieses vermaledeite Thema gekommen?  
Schon seit Snape ihm dieses verfluchte Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte hatte er sich erhängen gehen wollen. Oder in Flammen aufgehen. Spontane Selbstentzündung nannten es die Muggel. Oder so ähnlich.  
...Nicht mal jetzt konnte sein Kopf die Klappe halten. Warum sollte er auch. Saß doch sein toller Tränkelehrer direkt gegenüber von ihm.  
"Sooo Potter, jetzt erklären sie mir doch noch mal genauer, warum Sie der Meinung waren, eine Diskussion mit ihren erbärmlichen Freunden wäre wichtiger als mein Unterricht!"  
Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse. Was sollte er denn darauf antworten?  
Tut mir ja echt leid Sir, aber es war nun mal wichtiger zu klären, ob die Zitronenlollis oder die Bananenlollis erregender wirken...  
Nein, nein, nein. Das konnte er nicht machen. Verdammt er brauchte eine Ausrede. Eine gute noch dazu. Arghhhs. Warum hatte Seamus nur dieses grässliche Thema angesprochen?! Und warum zur Hölle hatten sie sich alle an dem Gespräch beteiligt, welches heute morgen im Schlafsaal entbrannt war?! Er hatte eigentlich nicht wissen wollen, was für Kondome Hermine bei Ron bevorzugte.  
...weg, bloss weg mit diesen Gedanken. Denn laut Ron mochte sie Heidelbeere vom Geschmack am liebsten und Noppen vom Gefühl her...  
Er würde gleich einfach wie ein Irrer loslachen. Snape hielt ihn ja sowieso schon für verrückt. Warum nicht die Vermutungen bestätigen?!  
So wie die, die Neville heute bestätigt hatte?  
...und schon wieder waren sie bei dem elendigen Thema angelangt. Er seufzte. Jaaa. Neville hatte endlich zugegeben, dass er auf Jungs stand. Nicht das sie es alle schon geahnt hatten, aber was soll's...  
Erschreckender war die Nachricht, dass er es seit zwei Monaten mit Ernie McMillan trieb. Und zwar an Orten an denen es sich keiner von ihnen vorstellen konnte. Halloooo, die hatten es in der großen Halle auf dem Ravenclawtisch ausprobiert!  
Naja, und bei Dean? Der war glücklich mit Ginny. Vielleicht etwas zu glücklich, wenn es nach Ron ging, der leider auch viel zu viele verstörende Informationen über seine kleine Schwester erhalten hatte...  
Handschellen. Peitschen. Plugs. So was halt...  
...Nur das sie die Dominierende war...  
Harry wusste schon er würde heute Nacht Alpträume haben. Alpträume über die er nie hatte nachdenken wollen. Während er all diese Sachen in seinem Kopf abspielen ließ, hatte er Snape total vergessen. Dieser saß mittlerweile mit einem sadistischen Grinsen da und erfreute sich seines Lehrer Daseins.  
Harry war immer noch gefangen in seinem Kopf. Nun war er an der Stelle angelangt, an welcher es zu diesem furchtbaren Nachsitzen geführt hatte. Der Streit zwischen ihm und Seamus darüber welcher Geschmack nun besser wäre. Zitrone oder Banane. Er war ja der Meinung, dass Bananen besser schmeckten und dadurch auch die Lollis besser waren aber Seamus fand das abartig, da er sich Bananenlollis einfach nicht vorstellen konnte - oder wollte...  
Dabei hatten Bananen doch etwas erotisches, oder nicht?!  
Und dann? Dann hatte Snape sie beim tuscheln erwischt und ihnen Nachsitzen gegeben. Seamus bei Filch und ihm, Harry, bei sich selbst.  
...Nachsitzen!  
...Snape!  
...Fuck!  
Er saß bestimmt schon eine Ewigkeit da und hatte nachgedacht, dabei hatte er nur auf eine kleine Frage antworten sollen.  
Verzweiflung und Schamesröte machten sich in dem jungen Mann breit, der nun ziemlich rotangelaufen war. Mit einem zaghaften Blick schaute er auf und sah seinen Lehrer Grinsen. Animalisch Grinsen!  
Es machte ihm Angst. Ließ ihn noch roter werden.  
Und...  
Erregte ihn?!  
Oh, nein. Scheisse.  
Warum? Warum, er?  
"Nun, Mr. Potter sind Sie wieder in der Welt der Lebenden angelangt?!" Immer noch grinsend stand Snape auf und kam auf Harry zu. Dieser rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Es war ihm peinlich. Diese ganze Situation war so demütigend. Und das er eine immer deutlicher werdende Beule in der Hose hatte machte es nicht besser. Wo war nochmal das Erdloch zum verschwinden?!  
Als Snape bei ihm angelangt war, liefen ihm Schauer über den Rücken. Dann beugte sich sein Lehrer vor und murmelte: " Aber, aber Mr. Potter. Sie werden doch kein Problem mit ihrer Hose haben oder?"  
...Hinterhältiger Bastard! ...  
"Ich könnte Ihnen vielleicht helfen..."  
...DAS hatte Snape grad nicht wirklich gesagt?!  
Er war geschockt...  
Irgendwie.  
Und verflucht erregt. Arghss! ...  
"...und Mr. Potter...  
...Ich mag Bananen auch lieber. Am liebsten mit einer hellen Soße!"

Ende


End file.
